Optical disk is a storage medium to store digital data. As optical disk burners become increasingly popular the chance of using the optical disk to store data also is greater. Whether an optical disk has data stored thereon is difficult to recognize from outside appearance. Hence users generally make marks on the optical disk for recognition. A common approach is making a mark through a mark pen or by bonding a label. However, the oil-based ink of the mark pen tends to damage the optical disk, and adding the label makes the weight of the optical disk unbalanced and could result in damage of the optical disk drive during high speed rotation.
At present most optical disks are labeled by optical disk labeling devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,033 discloses a labeling device which includes a labeling circumferential flange, a rod for holding an optical disk, a piston and a compressed spring. The rod is held on the labeling circumferential flange. The compressed spring is held in the piston beneath the rod. When in use a label has the bonding surface facing upwards to be held flatly on the labeling circumferential flange; the optical disk is held on the rod with the bonding surface facing downwards; then the rod is depressed and sunk partially in the labeling circumferential flange to bond the label to the optical disk. After the depressing force is released, the compressed spring pushes the rod to its original position.
R.O.C. patent No. M306382 also discloses an optical disk labeling device which includes a base tray with a round post located thereon in the center, a label holding dock to hold a label, an optical disk holding dock which has a force applying portion and a loading portion with the force applying portion formed at a diameter smaller than the loading portion such that the loading portion can hold an optical disk thereon, a driving unit having a driving shaft, an actuation means and a compressed spring. The compressed spring is held in the driving shaft which has one end coupling with the optical disk holding dock and another end coupling on the round post so that the optical disk holding dock is movable up and down. The driving shaft has a gear rack at one side. The actuation means has a gear. The gear and the gear rack are engaged. When a depressing force is absent the optical disk holding dock is in a regular condition. When the optical disk holding dock is moved downwards under the force, the driving shaft transfers the force downward to the compressed spring. When the pressure is released, the compressed spring pushes the driving shaft to its original position, and the gear engaged with the gear rack reduces the bouncing speed of the driving shaft so that the optical disk holding dock is moved slowly to the regular position.
While the techniques and devices mentioned above can bond a label onto an optical disk, they consist of a great deal of components and cause higher production costs. Fabrication and assembly are more complex. Hence, production efficiency is lower.